Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a door checker for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a door checker for a vehicle capable of implementing a manipulation feeling in opening and closing a door of a vehicle by increasing a section for checking a door by converting a rotational movement of the door into a linear movement.
Description of-Related Art
In general, a door of a vehicle is installed in a vehicle body by the medium of a door hinge, and rotates on the door hinge so as to be opened and closed.
When a driver gets in or gets off a vehicle through a door or when objects are loaded or unloaded, the door needs to be stably maintained in an open state so that the driver can easily get in or get off or objects can be easily loaded or unloaded. However, a door hinge merely serves to maintain an installed state of a door and enables the door to rotate to be opened and closed, without providing a role of maintaining an open state at a predetermined angle in the course of an opening and closing path of the door.
Thus, in a vehicle, a door checker device is installed in a central portion of a lateral surface in front of an inner panel of a door to enable the door to be maintained in a stopped state at two or three points in the course of opening and closing path of the door.
Conventionally, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a hinge-integrated checker is provided. A rotary slider 1 is mounted on a hinge shaft so that when a door is opened, the hinge shaft is moved and the rotary slider 1 is moved at the same angle, and here, an amount of rotation of the rotary slider 1 is determined depending on a degree of opening of the door.
As a result, when the degree of opening of the door is 70 degrees, a recess 3 implementing operating force in an operation section of the rotary slider 1 by the 70 degrees may be formed, and thus, operating force may be implemented in an approximately 10 to 15 mm section.
However, the related art hinge-integrated checker has a structure in which operating force of the door is implemented as a cylindrical protrusion 2 passes on the recess 3 of the rotary slider 1. Namely, since operating force should be implemented within a short section, the section between stages is shortened, lowering durability, and several stages of stops is not possible to implement, degrading operability.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.